


Bedroom Hymns

by Srtawalker



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sex, if you try hard enough sex can be a wedding ceremony, this could be considered blasphemy so beware
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Nicolò y Yusuf visitan Genova en 1189 y Nicolò descubre lo que Dios quiere realmente de él.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Yo aviso de que esto empezó porque escuché “Bedroom Hymns” de Florence + The Machine y quería sexo muy blasfémico de Nicky y Joe que fuese con la canción... Pero empecé a escribir y como siempre pues se me fue de las manos y ha acabado con la crisis de fe de Nicky y esto que os estoy dando.

_"It was a religious experience for me. I went to my knees and I took him into my mouth like I was taking the Holy Communion." - Sense8_

Nicolò aún podía escuchar los gritos de los hombres persiguiendolos, pero no miró atrás. Continuó corriendo, sabiendo que Yusuf le seguía, tratando de recordar el camino más rápido hacia las afueras de la ciudad. No debió de haberle hecho caso a Yusuf, nunca debió regresar a Génova. 

Era cierto que había extrañado su ciudad, que nunca había podido despedirse de ella como él había querido cuando había partido hacía ya casi cien años hacia Jerusalén. Por aquel entonces había lanzado un último vistazo a su hogar, al puerto, a las preciosas casas, al color y vida que le rodeaba. Había rezado a Dios porque le permitiese volver a ver la hermosa ciudad una vez más, aún sabiendo que lo más seguro sería que muriese recuperando la Tierra Santa de los infideles. 

Había sido ese anhelo, la forma en la que le había contado historias de su infancia, de los planes para la construcción de una catedral que él nunca vería, lo que había hecho que el sarraceno insistiese en que volviesen. Yusuf nunca había estado en Génova, pero había oído hablar de su belleza gracias a otros mercaderes. No quería dejar pasar la ocasión de descubrirla con su amor, y así se lo había dicho.

_‘No es seguro.’ Refutó Nicolò, arrodillándose delante de sus posesiones y guardando la pequeña cruz de madera. Se giró a Yusuf, cuya piel estaba ligeramente más oscura gracias a las largas semanas que habían pasado en el desierto antes de llegar a Trípoli._

_‘Han pasado casi cien años. No hay nadie con vida que pueda recordarte.’_

_Esas palabras dolieron menos de lo que Nicolò hubiese pensado. No había vuelto a ver a su familia desde que se unió a la cruzada y, aunque les había echado de menos, su ausencia no había sido tan dolorosa, la aceptación de su muerte después de tantas décadas algo natural._

_Nunca había tenido una cercana relación con su padre, dado que era el pequeño de tres hermanos. Su madre había sido la que le había transmitido su fe, la que le había enseñado la importancia de ayudar a los demás, la que le había llevado al monasterio con tan solo quince años, dejándole al servicio de Dios. Su hermano mayor, el heredero de la pequeña pero hermosa villa de la familia, le había descubierto el amor a la literatura, su otro hermano el uso de la espada. Nicolò volvió su mirada a su arma, apoyada contra la pared, recordando las pocas pero valiosas lecciones de este._

_‘No pasarás desapercibido.’ Pues sabía que aunque era una ciudad de puerto, un sarraceno destacaría, sobretodo en los últimos años._

_‘Puedes ir tú.’ La voz de Yusuf cargada de un cariño al cual Nicolò aún no se había acostumbrado. ‘Puedo esperarte aquí.’_

_Nicolò se giró a él con los ojos abiertos, no pudiendo creerse que el hombre le estaba proponiendo separarse. Se levantó, dirigiéndose al cuenco y lavándose la cara, tratando de pensar. No tardó en notar la mano de Yusuf contra su cadera, el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda._

_‘Pensé que querías volver.’ Susurró contra su cuello, antes de besarlo, haciendo que Nicolò cerrase los ojos, perdiéndose unos segundos en el placer que dicho gesto le producía, en lo amado que se sentía._

_‘Quiero.’ Pues era la verdad. ‘Pero no sin ti.’_

_Yusuf le giró, y Nicolò no pudo evitar perderse en sus oscuros ojos como tantas otras veces. La pasión que en ellos veía no se había apaciguado en esas pocas décadas, y rezaba porque nunca lo hiciese, porque ese hombre le mirase siempre como si fuese lo maravilloso que jamás había visto._

_‘Pues iremos y seremos cuidadosos.’ Nicolò acercó su cabeza y no tardó en sentir la frente de Yusuf contra la suya. Suspiró, haciendo una rápida plegaria a Dios porque así fuera._

No supieron de la llamada a una tercera cruzada hasta que estuvieron en suelo genovés. Demasiado tarde para darse la vuelta, solo les quedaba tratar de viajar al norte, perderse en otros reinos que aún no se hubiesen involucrado con la guerra santa.

Pero Nicolò debería haber sabido que no hacía falta volver a Jerusalén para encontrar el odio en el corazón de los hombres, sobretodo en el que él aún consideraba su gente. Era un odio enseñado, inculcado tras décadas de doctrinamiento, uno del cual había necesitado morir numerosas veces a manos de su enemigo para percatarse de que ambos eran iguales a ojos de Dios. Pero no había sido hasta meses más tarde, viajando con el extraño sarraceno entonces convertido en aliado de necesidad, cuando había empezado a descubrir cómo de engañados habían estado. Los musulmanes amaban a Dios tanto como ellos, un dios que, según Yusuf, era el mismo. Tenían distinto idioma, distintas costumbres, distinta apariencia, pero no por ello eran inferiores o merecedores de la muerte que el Papa predicaba. 

_Nicoló había tardado más de lo que le hubiese gustado en asumir sus sentimientos, en aceptarlos y darse cuenta de que si Dios los había unido era por un motivo, que su vínculo no podía ser más que sagrado. Ese momento había sido uno de absoluta claridad, como si Dios finalmente le hubiese hecho esa señal que él había pedido toda su vida en sus oraciones. Había visto a Yusuf salir del río tras lavarse la sangre de los bandidos que habían tratado de robarles por el camino. La gran herida de su torso curada, su piel goteando, el sol iluminándolo como si de un ángel se tratase. Sus brazos fuertes, su sonrisa generosa, sus ojos cargados de esa emoción que Nicolò había tratado de no ver, de ignorar, pero que era en ese momento tan cegadora que no podía más que perderse en ella, ser consumido._

_Se acercó a él, soltando su espada, haciendo que ésta cayese en la arena que rodeaba el pequeño oasis. Vio como Yusuf se paró a los pocos centímetros de él, claramente traduciendo en su mente alguna frase de consuelo, o algún chiste. Yusuf Al-Kaysani era un hombre de palabras. Nicolò di Genova era un hombre de acción. Llevó su mano a su cuello, queriendo acariciar su barba, quitar las pocas gotas que aún seguían ahí. Yusuf no se movió, y Nicolò le miró a los ojos, viendo el sol a su espalda, el halo que le envolvía, el amor en los ojos del musulmán. Era una imagen divina, sagrada. No podía ser pecado algo tan puro, algo que le llenaba de un amor hasta entonces desconocido para él, inimaginable._

_Le besó, y comprendió lo que sintieron Adam y Eva al unirse por primera vez. Se pegó más a él, necesitando sentirle cerca, hacerle ver con acciones, pues no conocía las palabras, de lo que sentía, de la pureza del momento. Yusuf le agarró la cintura, atrayéndolo y haciendo que su túnica se mojase, soltando un gemido celestial de sus labios. Nicolo se dejó desvestir y ambos no tardaron en encontrarse desnudos en el agua, sus cuerpos pegados, los labios de Yusuf en su cuello, su mano en su miembro, el nombre de Dios en los suspiros de Nicolò._

Llegaron a una calle sin salida, la pared demasiado alta como para saltarla sin la ayuda del otro. Nicolò se giró, viendo como los hombres estaban a punto de darles caza. 

‘¡Yusuf!’ Gritó, tratando de llamar su atención. Este se giró, viendo la mano extendida de Nicolò. La mano de su amado agarrando la empuñadura de su cimitarra, confusión en sus ojos, una que tardó unos segundos en pasar a entendimiento. Se juntó a él y Nicolò desenvainó su espada, esperando la llegada de los cuatro hombres. 

Nunca había matada a otro católico, fue todo lo que pudo pensar cuando vio a los soldados entrar y sonreír al verlos acorralados. Nunca había matado a un compatriota, a otro genovés, pero mataría a quien se interpusiera entre él y Yusuf.

‘Entréganos al sarraceno y te dejaremos vivir.’ 

Nicolò sabía que era mentira, todos sus años como cura le habían hecho ver la verdad en los ojos de los hombres y la ausencia de ella. Aún así, eso no cambiaba nada. 

‘Si le queréis, venir a por él.’ 

El primero en hablar fue el más valiente, y el primero en morir, su cabeza seccionada de sus hombros por la larga hoja de Nicolò. El resto no tardaron en acompañar a su jefe, la sangre marcando la calzada, tiñéndola de negro gracias a la luz de la luna. Nicolò no pudo evitar perderse el los ojos del primer hombre, en preguntarse el por qué de su odio, de su muerte. Oyó cómo Yusuf le llamaba y se giró a él, lanzando una última plegaria a Dios por las almas de esos hombres, porque encontrasen mayor entendimiento en la muerte que en vida. 

Se refugiaron en una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de Génova. Abandonada no hacía mucho por el polvo que se había depositado en ella. Fue entonces, cuando Nicolò se había cerciorado de que nadie les seguía, cuando se dejó caer contra la columna, respirando fuertemente y dejando que la fría piedra tranquilizase sus nerviosas manos. 

‘¿Nicolò?’ Preguntó Yusuf al cabo de lo que pudieron ser minutos u horas, arrodillado ante él. 

Nicolò elevó la vista, tratando de encontrar esa paz que siempre veía en los ojos de su amado. Sus pensamientos demasiado erráticos, peligrosos. 

‘¿Que te preocupa, mi vida?’ Preguntó Yusuf en árabe. 

¿Cómo explicarle a Yusuf la ira que sentía, la rabia que le consumía al saber que casi cien años más tarde nada había cambiado? Su gente seguía cegada por el odio a todo aquello que fuese desconocido, ignorando las enseñanzas de Cristo y usando a Dios para su propio beneficio. Él había estado en Jerusalén cuando la ciudad había ardido, él había visto las calles llenas de sangre, más ríos que calzadas, la crueldad, la matanza perdonada por ser una causa noble. Pero Nicolò no podía creer que Dios quisiese algo así, no después de conocer a Yusuf, después de aprender de su cultura, de su religión, de la vida que había en él. El pueblo que había educado a su amado no podía ser malvado. 

Elevó la vista y vió la gran cruz al final de la nave central, las pequeñas vidrieras dejando pasar la luz de la luna, marcando un punto sobre el roto altar de piedra. No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. No comprendía cuál era la tarea que Dios le había asignado con su inmortalidad. ¿De qué valía vivir eternamente si no era capaz de ayudar a que los errores del pasado no se produjesen?

‘Nicolò.’ La voz de Yusuf firme pero cariñosa. La mano en su cara devolviéndole al presente. 

‘Perdona.’

Yusuf negó con la cabeza. ‘No hay nada que perdonar.’ 

Nicolò llevó su mano a la mano de Yusuf, cogiéndola y besándola. Asegurándose de nuevo que estaba a salvo. Recordó los ojos de ese soldado, el odio en sus palabras. No se arrepentía de haberlo matado y esperaba que Dios pudiese perdonarle por ello. 

‘Deberíamos hacer un fuego.’ Comentó Yusuf. ‘Partir al alba.’

Nicolò se levantó, dirigiéndose por inercia al baúl de madera donde sabía que encontraría lo que quedase de incienso y demás utensilios para el mantenimiento de la iglesia. No pudo evitar acariciar los restos de la mirra, llevándose los dedos a la nariz y respirando la familiar fragancia. Ahora parecía otra vida. 

Sacó aceite y las piedras de prender y se fue al centro del crucero. Yusuf tenía en sus manos una vieja silla de madera y se la enseñó, esperando su aprobación antes de romperla. Nicolò sonrió, agradecido por su respeto, y asintió. 

No fue hasta tiempo después, cuando habían comido la carne seca que llevaban en sus zurrones, cuando Yusuf habló. 

‘¿Quieres ir?’

Nicolò le miró sorprendido, sabiendo a lo que se refería pero no pudiendo imaginar el motivo de esa pregunta. Aún le quedarían siglos para conocer a la perfección cada recoveco de la mente de Yusuf. 

‘No. No es mi guerra.’

‘Pero es tu gente, tu fé.’ Su voz firme, sin duda Yusuf había estado pensando en ello desde que había descubierto las nuevas. 

‘¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ir? ¿Proteger Jerusalén?’ Nicolò se levantó, mirándolo seriamente. ‘Es mi gente la que vuelve a tratar de masacrar a la tuya, de robaros la tierra que os pertenece por derecho.’ Se alejó, volviendo su mirada a la cruz, buscando una paz en ella que sabía que no encontraría. Caminó despacio hacia el altar, subiendo los pocos escalones que le separaban. ‘Entendería que quisieras ir.’ Tocó la piedra, viendo cómo sus dedos dejaban una marca en el polvo. 

Notó las manos de Yusuf en su espalda, bajando por ella con cuidado, apoyándose en sus caderas. ‘Creo que ambos deberíamos volver.’ Besó su cabeza y Nicolò no pudo evitar apoyarse contra él, perderse en su calor y firmeza. ‘Creo que lo necesitas. Y creo que mi fé me lo exige.’

Nicolò volvió a mirar a la cruz, pidiendo claridad, un propósito, una guía. Yusuf le giró, apoyándolo contra el altar. Había pasión en sus ojos, una que nunca había visto hasta entonces. 

‘Mataste a esos cristianos por mi.’ Su voz grave, más susurro que confesión. 

‘Querían matarte.’ 

‘Sabes que no lo habrían hecho. Que habría sobrevivido.’

Nicolò subió sus manos, apoyando una sobre el corazón de Yusuf y la otra en su cuello, acariciando el nacimiento de la barba.

‘No era una opción. Tu muerte nunca es una opción.’

Yusuf se acercó y Nicolò quiso que le besase. Algo dentro de él lo necesitaba, aún sabiendo que estaba mal, que no debían en un lugar sagrado como el que estaban. Pero Yusuf pegó sus frentes, haciendo que respirasen el mismo aire, y ese gesto fue más íntimo que cualquier beso. 

‘No puedo pretender entender lo que sientes, ni las dudas que ahora posees sobre tu religión y fé. Pero sé que Allah te creó para mi, al igual que Él me creó para tí. Sé que a donde tu vayas, yo iré. Que mi deber en esta vida es amarte.’ Se separó ligeramente de él, fijándose en sus ojos, haciendo que Nicolò viese en ellos la verdad de sus palabras, la certeza. ‘Creo que hay una bondad infinita en tí. Que tu Dios te creó para ayudar y no destruir. Y no pretendo herir, pero creo que deberías dejar de guiarte por las creencias de los hombres de tu fé que dicen conocer la voluntad de Dios, y hacer lo que tú sabes en tu corazón que es lo que Él quiere de ti.’

Nicolò no pudo evitar las lágrimas de sus ojos, el pequeño gemido que soltó al notar como las palabras de su amado disolvian esas dudas de su pecho y mente. La luna apareció de nuevo, iluminando a Yusuf por un momento y Nicolò pensó: “He aquí mi señal divina.”

Le besó, seguro en su amor, en la bendición de Dios, en el camino que tenía por delante. Se perdió en la boca de Yusuf, agarrando su túnica para pegarle más a él, pues le necesitaba cerca, lo más cerca posible. Él había desterrado la idea de casarse al hacerse cura, pero era ahora cuando veía que Dios tenía otros planes para él, que le había estado preparando para este momento. 

Notó las manos de Yusuf apoyarse en el altar, su entrepierna rozar la suya, produciendo en ambos un gemido que rompió su beso. 

‘No debemos.’ Dijo Yusuf en árabe. ‘No aquí.’

Nicolò se separó de él y les giró, poniéndolo contra el altar, con la cruz de madera de fondo, la vidriera con la luna en lo alto. Sabía que esa era la prueba definitiva, que todas esas décadas de conocer a Yusuf, de amarlo, de preguntarse si hacía lo correcto, de buscar paz en sus plegarias estaban culminando ahí. Era ahora cuando averiguaría si Yusuf tenía razón y Dios les había creado para amarse, o si el Papa era en verdad conocedor de la voluntad de Dios. 

‘Te amo, Yusuf Al-Kaysani. Te amo de tal forma que no sé describir con palabras.’ Llevó su mano derecha al pelo del musulmán, acariciandolo y guiando su cabeza a su beso, corto pero apasionado. ‘Y ante Dios juro amarte hasta el final de mis días, juro ser el hombre que ves en mi.’

Fue entonces cuando vio comprensión en los ojos de Yusuf, entendimiento sobre que no eran meras palabras, sino votos. ‘Allah es mi testigo, Nicolò di Genova, de que mi amor por ti es eterno, sin restricciones o expectativas.’

Nicolò le besó, cerrando el pacto, sabiendo en todo su ser que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No sabía porqué seguían ambos con vida, qué caminos les había deparado Dios, pero iba a empezar por corregir los errores del pasado. Besó el cuello de Yusuf, bajado sus manos al cinturón de este y desabrochádoselo. Yusuf tenía razón, debían volver a Jerusalén, debían hacer todo lo posible por impedir otra masacre. No tardó en meter la mano, notando la dureza, el gemido contra su oído. Esta vez sería distinta, esta vez lucharía por lo que él pensaba que era lo correcto. 

‘Nicolò.’ Suspiró Yusuf, devolviéndole al acto, haciendo que notase su deseo al restregar su entrepierna contra el muslo del hombre. 

Nicolò no dudó en ponerse de rodillas y alzar la vista. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había arrodillado ante un altar, ante la cruz, ante Dios. Aún podía recordar lo que sintió cuando tomó el cuerpo de Cristo por primera vez, la excitación y el respeto. La adoración. Por entonces pensó que nunca podría estar más en comunión con Dios que en ese momento, que no había acto más sagrado. No apartó la mirada de Yusuf mientras le abría las calzas, apaciguando el recelo que veía en sus ojos, tratando de hacerle ver que sus votos no eran meras palabras. 

Le tomó en su boca y fue una experiencia religiosa. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en su placer, en la sensación de plenitud. Era un acto familiar pero al mismo tiempo fue como si se tratase de la primera vez. Se movió, dejando que su cuerpo hablase por él, abriendo los ojos y viendo cómo Yusuf había apoyado las manos contra el altar, como la cruz se erguía tras él, la luna bordeado sus rizos cual halo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, de rodillas ante Yusuf y Dios, venerando a ambos. Notó la mano de éste agarrar sus mechones, advirtiéndole, pero Nicolò no dejó de moverse, tragándose su semilla como había bebido hacía años la sangre de Cristo. 

Se quedó unos minutos ahí, de rodillas, perdiéndose en la cara de su amado, en el amor que sentía, en el sacramento de su unión. Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero fue entonces cuando sintió claridad por primera vez en su ya larga vida, cuando comprendió el propósito de la bendición de su inmortalidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien quiere el sexo extremo en la iglesia que yo tenia pensado en su momento que me lo diga y yo lo escribo.


End file.
